dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Kamehameha (episode)
の カメハメ |Rōmaji title = Deta! Kyūkyoku no Chō-Kamehameha |Literal title = Unleashed! The Ultimate Super Kamehameha |Series = DB |Number = 144 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = Testing the Waters *The Real Fight *The Super Kamehameha |Airdate = February 8, 1989 |English Airdate = November 12, 2003 |Previous = Battle for the Future |Next = Junior No More }} の カメハメ |''Deta! Kyūkyoku no Chō-Kamehameha''|lit. "Unleashed! The Ultimate Super Kamehameha"}} is the twenty-second episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 8, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 12, 2003. Summary Goku lies in the hole, and for some reason the count stops. He gets up, seemingly unaffected. His uniform is fried, so Goku takes off the top half of his uniform. Goku notes that Piccolo's ego is very large, and that he will be able to defeat him, because of it. A long lull precedes in what turns out to be a charging time for both. The wind picks up as both of their aura's spark with electricity. The two slam into each other, fighting with their auras. After an arm lock, Piccolo tries to push Goku from the ring with his extending arms, but Goku hits him and escapes with his speed. Piccolo waits to find Goku and then strikes out when Goku runs a little too close. Goku is thrown into a wall, but he disappears and lands a hard hit behind Piccolo. Piccolo thrusts himself into the air, very angry, that he is not outright winning. Piccolo prepares to launch an attack that will kill all of the spectators. Piccolo launches the Explosive Demon Wave, but Goku deflects the blast and it flies into the mountains, creating an earthquake. When the dust settles, there is a gigantic crater in the mountain range where a few mountains used to be. Goku announces that he is launching a Super Kamehameha. Master Roshi warns that using it will also kill Kami, and Goku does not want to do that. Launch thinks that Piccolo is actually afraid of Goku and that is why he is being so pompous. Goku continues to desperately try to keep Piccolo's focus only on himself and to keep the spectators safe, but Piccolo does not seem to care about that anymore. Many people flee seeing that Piccolo does not care of only Goku anymore. Piccolo charges an Explosive Demon Wave again, but then Krillin reminds Goku that they can use the Dragon Balls to bring Kami back. Goku launches his Super Kamehameha against Piccolo's energy wave. The Kamehameha blasts Piccolo's attack, the surrounding buildings, and Piccolo himself. Major Events *Goku uses the Super Kamehameha against Piccolo. Battles *Goku vs. Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Techniques *Mystic Attack *Wild Sense *Explosive Demon Wave *Super Kamehameha *Energy Clash Differences from the Manga *Master Roshi and Chi-Chi's comments after Goku stands up from the count are not said in the manga. *Goku and Piccolo powering up and emitting sparks from their bodies before they charge each other is exclusive to the anime. *The portion of the fight with Piccolo using his extending arms immediately after firing blasts from his eyes only happened in the anime. *When Piccolo is charging up his energy attack towards the end of the episode, some of the crowd panic and run away, this did not happen in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 144 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 144 (BD) pt-br:O Super Kamehameha fr:Dragon Ball épisode 144 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball